


Five

by ItsTheatrical



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [5]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Dom Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut, Sub Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical
Summary: Kurt era seduto sul divano. La sua postura era casuale e rilassata, ma internamente non era niente di tutto ciò. Tutta la sua attenzione era sul suo sottomesso. Ogni cellula nel suo corpo stava gridando in adorazione, orgoglio, e lussuria...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238487) by [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly). 



> NdA: I commenti sono benvenuti.  
> Nulla mi appartiene. 
> 
> NdT: Ecco la parte successiva. Come sempre se ci sono errori perdonatemi, ma non ho ancora trovato una beta. Se qualcuno volesse aiutarmi nella correzione è il benvenuto :)

Erano cinque giorni. Erano passati cinque giorni dall’ultimo esame di Blaine, con il quale aveva concluso il suo primo anno di medicina. Erano passati cinque giorni dal suo ultimo orgasmo. Normalmente cinque giorni non sarebbero stati troppo tempo, ma non erano stati cinque giorni normali. Kurt se ne era assicurato. Gli ultimi cinque giorni sono stati strazianti quanto euforici per Blaine. Kurt aveva trovato emozioni in lui che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato esistessero. Era stato legato, imbavagliato, sculacciato, colpito, stuzzicato e scopato - tutto senza il permesso di venire. I testicoli di Blaine erano pesanti, pieni e in un costante stato di dolore.  
Come per i quattro giorni precedenti, Blaine si ritrovò ancora al limite. La sua mente era così annebbiata di lussuria che non riusciva a ricordare come fosse arrivato a quel momento, ma Kurt lo sapeva. Kurt era seduto sul divano. La sua postura era casuale e rilassata, ma internamente non era niente di tutto ciò. Tutta la sua attenzione era sul suo sottomesso. Ogni cellula nel suo corpo stava gridando in adorazione, orgoglio, e lussuria mentre guardava il suo sottomesso rimbalzare. Amava come Blaine rimbalzasse. Era quasi delizioso quanto il suo balbettare. E Blaine stava decisamente balbettando. Kurt si aggiustò nei grandi pantaloni di felpa che stava indossando - e grande era anche l’evidente rigonfiamento sotto di essi. Sorrise a se stesso mentre vide Blaine fermarsi con gli occhi spalancati. Kurt aveva messo uno di _quei_ film per lui. Era il quinto film questa settimana - ognuno aveva una scena diversa e ognuno era incredibilmente eccitante, come se Blaine avesse bisogno di aiuto per eccitarsi.  
La particolare scena ora sullo schermo era di un Dominatore e il suo sottomesso. Il sottomesso era sdraiato a pancia in giù su una sawhorse-style bench*. Le sue cosce e le sue braccia erano legate a ciascuna gamba, tenendolo fermo. Era bendato e imbavagliato con il suo pene e il suo sedere che sporgevano da una parte - di facile accesso per il Dominatore. Di facile accesso per tutti i giocattoli e le dita e i membri che avrebbe inserito nel sottomesso. Blaine era incantato. I suoi occhi color nocciola erano spalancato mentre si muoveva superficialmente sul dildo che Kurt aveva applicato al pavimento. Con i polsi legati dietro la schiena, Blaine ricordò le istruzioni di Kurt, _guarda il film, scopati, non venire_. Normalmente, questi compiti sarebbero stati abbastanza facili da eseguire, ma, ora, al quinto giorno, era quasi impossibile. Blaine doveva controllare il ritmo, l’angolazione, la frizione, perchè il video era così eccitante - che se avesse continuato con quel ritmo sarebbe sicuramente venuto. Questo lo portò a quel momento. Si stava muovendo molto lentamente, provando a trattenere il respiro mentre il sottomesso sullo schermo piangeva e ansimava attraverso il bavaglio ad ogni penetrazione che riceveva.  
“Più veloce, mia dolce sgualdrina.” La voce di Kurt lo sorprese del suo stordimento di lussuria.  
“N-non posso. Sono così vicino.” Piagnucolò Blaine.  
“Ho fiducia in te, cucciolo. Puoi. E lo farai.”  
Blaine strizzò gli occhi prese un respiro. Lo trattenne e poi cominciò a rimbalzare più veloce e più in profondità. Le sue ginocchia scavarono nella coperta che Kurt aveva disteso per terra, la sua erezione rimbalzava e si contraeva ad ogni movimento, il suo sedere andava a fuoco per la settimana di abusi, e il suo corpo tremava per l’intenso bisogno. Erano cinque giorni. Cinque giorni di giochi e negazione. Kurt gli aveva promesso che al settimo giorno sarebbe stato ricompensato con il suo rilasciarsi, ma Blaine, onestamente, non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi così a lungo - non con il continuo stuzzicare di Kurt, non nello stato in cui era. Lasciò andare un profondo e lungo gemito gutturale. Poteva sentire le lacrime scendere dai suoi occhi - non voleva deludere il suo Dominatore. Non voleva disobbedire a Kurt. Non voleva usare la sua safe word…  
“Fermo.” Lo istruì Kurt.  
Blaine aprì gli occhi e si fermò. “S-signore.” Piagnucolò ed esalò leggeri respiri.  
Kurt si era alzato e stava chiudendo il portatile, mettendolo di lato. Si inginocchiò di fronte al suo tremante e ansimante sottomesso, e mise un palmo sulla sua guancia. “È abbastanza. Ne hai avuto abbastanza.” Kurt lasciò un bacio sulla sua bocca, prima di muoversi per slegare i suoi polsi, sfregandoli e baciandoli delicatamente. “Andiamo, cucciolo.” Aiutò Blaine a sfilarsi dal dildo lentamente e ad alzarsi. Le gambe di Blaine tremarono, il suo respiro era ancora affannato e i suoi occhi erano ancora bisognosi. “Stai bene, tesoro?” Chiese Kurt mentre lo aiutava a spostarsi verso il divano.  
“I-io… Dio, ho bisogno di venire.” Il suo sguardo si abbassò, sapendo la risposta. Aveva ancora due giorni.  
Kurt si sedette vicino a lui sul divano, accoccolandosi a lui. Doveva calmarlo. “Dolcezza, sono così fiero di te. Sei stato fantastico in questa settimana. Ti ho costantemente stuzzicato, giocando con te, torturandoti e spingendoti ai tuoi limiti. Hai preso tutto perfettamente. Hai guardato ogni video che avevo scelto - anche quello con cui non ti sentivi a tuo agio. Questo è il modo in cui impariamo. Questo è il modo in cui cresciamo. Ti amo così tanto.” Disse mentre la sua mano accarezzava il braccio di Blaine, rassicurandolo. Il moro strofinò il suo viso contro il petto di Kurt - il suo posto preferito. Aveva ascoltato la voce di Kurt cullarlo, facendolo uscire dallo stato di frenesia lussuriosa in cui era. Al posto di essa il suo cuore e la sua anima furono avvolti dall’amore. “Ti amo anch’io, Signore. E questa settimana è stata straordinaria. Straziante alcune volte, ma straordinaria.” Sorrise. “Grazie, Amore. Grazie per tutto.”  
“Sei stato perfetto, mio principe.” Kurt sollevò con un dito il viso di Blaine per incontrare il suo sguardo. I suo occhi color del mare bruciarono in quelli color miele dell’altro. “Questa è una delle ragioni per cui ti ricompenserò.”  
Blaine sorrise. “Una delle ragioni? Quali sono le altre ragioni?”  
“I tuoi voti.” Rispose Kurt seriamente. Blaine gli aveva dato la buona notizia quella mattina. Aveva saputo i voti del suo primo esame. Erano più che buoni, abbastanza per Blaine da essere tra i migliori del suo corso. Kurt era così fiero di lui che aveva deciso, proprio in quel momento, di permettere a Blaine di venire proprio quel giorno - con due giorni di anticipo. Ovviamente, non lo aveva detto a Blaine - che divertimento ci sarebbe stato?  
“Qual è la ricompensa?” Chiese Blaine.  
“Lo scoprirai abbastanza presto, cucciolo. Ora, gattona in camera da letto e sdraiati sulla schiena sul letto, con la testa fuori dal bordo.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono. Pensava che il suo tormento fosse finito per oggi, ma era chiaro che Kurt avesse altri piani. Esalò un ‘si, Signore’ e si abbassò sul pavimento, gattonando, stando basso, lentamente verso la camera. Kurt guardò il suo sottomesso andare, la sua erezione si contrasse ancora nei suoi pantaloni mentre guardava l’agile belva che era suo marito. Si tolse i pantaloni e lo seguì, godendosi la vista.  
Una volta che Blaine fu posizionato come voleva Kurt, il castano cominciò a lavorare sul suo petto. Si piegò per tracciarlo con dolci e umidi baci, sulla sua pelle salata, la punta della sua lingua tracciava ogni costola, ogni muscolo. Le sue labbra trovarono finalmente i capezzoli di Blaine. Li baciò e lasciò che i suoi denti li graffiarono e morsero gentilmente. Li sentiva duri e gonfi per il suo tocco. _Perfetto_ , pensò mentre prendeva delle semplici mollette di legno per i panni. “Questo pizzicherà, tesoro.” Lo avvertì prima di pinzare ogni capezzolo di Blaine e lasciarle lì, con Blaine in agonia. Il profondo gemito emesso dal moro divenne velocemente un lungo urlo. “Cazzo. Ow. Ohh, pizzicare è un eufemismo.”  
Kurt le rimosse dolcemente e tutto il sangue tornò a scorrervi. “Porca Puttaaaana.” Blaine strillò ancora. Kurt le rimise gentilmente. La bocca di Blaine emise un piagnucolio mentre si mordeva il labbro, trattenendo le suppliche.  
“Sei una così fantastica puttana.” Sussurrò Kurt contro il suo orecchio, prima di baciare la sua guancia. Si mise poi in piedi ai piedi del letto, dove la testa di Blaine sporgeva dal bordo. Le sue dita si abbassarono per accarezzare la sua gola allungata. “Sai cosa sta per succedere, puttana, non è vero?”  
“Si, Signore.” Esalò.  
“E lo vuoi, non è così?”  
“Si, Signore. Per favore.”  
“Lo vuoi piano o forte?”  
Blaine gemette. Lo voleva e basta. Punto. “Piano poi forte, Signore.”  
“Non forte poi piano?” Lo stuzzicò Kurt.  
“Sarebbe bello anche così, Signore.”  
“Bello?”  
“Sarebbe fantastico quanto migliore, Signore.”  
“Molto meglio. Ora, apri.”  
Blaine aprì la bocca e rimase in quella posizione. Il suo respiro accelerò, il suo membro stava sull’attenti all’inevitabile anticipazione della sua bocca che stava per essere scopata. I suoi occhi tracciarono il grosso pene perfettamente liscio di Kurt. Il suo stomaco brontolò per la fame. Lo voleva. Ne aveva bisogno. “OW, CAZZO.” Gridò. Kurt aveva appena ruotato una delle mollette con le sue dita, e spedì intense ondate al suo membro.  
“Di più?” Chiese Kurt.  
“No, Signore.”  
Ruotò l’altra. Blaine gridò, fino a quando Kurt non riempì la sua bocca, bloccando ogni supplica che il moro stava per balbettare. Mise la palla nella mano di Blaine e procedette con lo spingersi nella bocca dell’altro. “Mmm.” Gemette Kurt. Era il paradiso. La calda ansimante bocca del suo sottomesso, la vista dei suoi capezzoli pizzicati e il suo pene eretto erano abbastanza per portare Kurt in uno stato di totale lussuria. Si ritrasse e iniziò a scopare la sua gola, piegandosi leggermente su di lui, appoggiando il suo palmo sul letto dietro Blaine e muovendosi più veloce, escludendo a Blaine i suoi tentativi di respirare con la bocca. Poteva sentire i suoi testicoli scontrarsi con il naso di Blaine. Poteva vedere la mano libera di Blaine stringersi sulle lenzuola, i suo piedi colpire il materasso, e i suoi fianchi spingersi verso l’aria. Kurt sapeva che Blaine amava tutto ciò - forse più di qualsiasi altra cosa abbiano sperimentato finora, Blaine amava farsi scopare la gola. Lo amava così tanto che Kurt quindi lo aveva evitato durante i quattro giorni passati, perchè sapeva che Blaine sarebbe potuto venire solo per quello, e non si considerava un Dominatore crudele. “Prendilo tutto.” Lo incoraggiò, non che Blaine avesse scelta. “La tua gola da sgualdrina è così bella, piccolo. È così stretta e umida e calda.”  
Blaine poteva solo gemere, ma i suoni erano smorzati dalla pulsante punta del pene di Kurt. E quando il castano ruotò le mollette ancora, anche le sue urla vennero smorzate. Kurt poteva sentire Blaine respirare difficilmente attraverso il naso. Vedeva il suo corpo iniziare a tremare, e questo gli fece desiderare di riversarsi dentro di lui. Una profonda e oscura sensazione lo investì e sapeva che Blaine avrebbe presto avuto lo stomaco pieno del suo seme. Rimosse le mollette una per volta. Seppe che il sangue tornò a scorrere nei capezzoli di Blaine quando Blaine iniziò a contorcersi sul letto e cominciò ad urlare contro la sua pulsante erezione.  
“Oh… Oh mio… Cazzo. Sgualdrina. Non sei altro che una sgualdrina succhia cazzi.” Sputò fuori Kurt prima che i suoi testicoli si contrassero dolorosamente, per poi venire direttamente nella bocca di Blaine. La mano del moro volò al fianco di Kurt, stringendo violentemente e mantenendolo in posizione. Tentò di deglutire, la sua bocca aperta per tentare di respirare attorno all’erezione di Kurt ancora gocciolante. I suoi suoni di soffocamento fecero spingere Kurt ancora più a fondo, sempre di più, finche il suo seme non finì direttamente nel suo sottomesso. “Porca puttana. Gesù Cristo, Blaine.” Uscì lentamente da lui e cadde sulle sue ginocchia. Gli occhi di Blaine erano chiusi. La sua bocca era aperta mentre annaspava. Il suo pugno stava ancora tenendo stretta la palla. Kurt gli fece scivolare la palla per poi baciare ogni punta delle dita, mentre Blaine recuperava l’ossigeno. La sua bocca si mosse verso il petto di Blaine e giù verso la sua gola, prima di respirare al contrario nella sua bocca. “Sei così bello e così eccitante e così sexy e così tutto e così mio. Mio, mio, mio.”  
“Tuo.” Borbottò Blaine.  
Kurt lo aiutò a sistemasi in modo che la sua testa fosse nuovamente piatta sul letto. Scivolò lungo il suo fianco e baciò dolcemente i capezzoli di Blaine.  
Blaine gemette. “Ancora male.”  
“Lo so piccolo. Niente magliette per un po’.” Ammiccò Kurt.  
La risata di Blaine gonfiò il cuore di Kurt. “Sei così cattivo e perfetto. Grazie per la mia ricompensa.”  
“La tua ricompensa non c’è ancora stata, piccolo.”  
“Oh, dio. Signore. Non posso. Non posso ricevere altre torture oggi. Verrei sicuramente. Sono ancora così vicino al limite.”  
“Si. verrai.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono per vedere il suo Dominatore sorridergli. “Cosa?”  
“Verrai. Oggi. È questa la tua ricompensa. Sei stato così bravo questa settimana e i tuoi voti erano fantastici e sono avido e voglio far venire il mio sottomesso - per me.”  
“Oh Dio.”  
“E potrai scegliere come.”  
“Cosa?”  
Kurt rise. “Mi hai sentito, puttana. Scegli tu. Come vuoi essere soddisfatto, mio principe?” Baciò velocemente la mascella di Blaine, fino a arrivare alle sue labbra.  
Blaine emise un basso suono gutturale mentre la sua mente stava lavorando veloce. Aveva così tante idee in mente - così tanti modi con i quali sarebbe voluto venire, ma ce n’era uno che sapeva che non avrebbe potuto ottenere tanto spesso - uno che gli era sempre piaciuto. “Signore…”  
“Hmmm?” Kurt era impegnato a baciare la sua gola.  
“Voglio scoparti.”  
L’altro si fermò e sorrise sulla pelle di Blaine. “Okay.”  
“Okay? Davvero?”  
“Speravo che lo dicessi, puttana.” Si mosse verso il basso e pressò le sue labbra sulla punta gocciolante del pene di Blaine e lo baciò. Lasciò uscire la lingua per raccogliere le deliziose gocce. “Mmm. Come mi vuoi?”  
“Sulla schiena.”  
“Fatto.” Kurt si sdraiò sulla schiena. Il sorriso sulla sua faccia era divertito, ma segnato da pura lussuria. Amava Blaine in questo modo. Amava Blaine in ogni modo.  
Blaine stava già impazzendo e anche se aveva un disperato bisogno di venire, avere Kurt in quel modo non era una cosa da tutti i giorni, quindi voleva prendersi tutto il tempo. Voleva sedurlo e amarlo. Si inginocchiò tra le gambe spalancate di Kurt. Lo guardò con amore. _Così bello_ , pensò mentre si abbassava per baciare la bocca del castano. Guidò la sua lingua per assaggiare la bocca di suo marito. Il bacio fu sporco e lussurioso e lungo. “Mmm, ti amo piccolo.” Mormorò Kurt e giocò con i suoi ricci. Era una cosa sua, e questa cosa eccitava tantissimo il moro. Si abbassò sulla sua gola. “Ti amo anch’io, Signore.”  
Blaine lo fece durare più che poté. Esplorò ogni pezzo del corpo di Kurt come le labbra e la bocca. Fece le fusa contro la sua gola mentre la lussuria lo sopraffaceva ancora. Aveva bisogno di venire. Aveva bisogno di venire dopo giorni di stuzzicanti torture. Prese il lubrificante dal comodino e ne spremette un po’ sulle dita. I suoi occhi non lasciarono mai lo sguardo dell’altro mentre ne premeva uno contro la sua apertura, toccandolo dolcemente, sapendo quanto potesse essere doloroso per Kurt, non essendo una cosa che faceva spesso.  
“Non avere paura, cucciolo. Posso prenderlo. Lo prenderò sempre per te.”  
Si fidò di Kurt e si spinse dentro di lui. Kurt gemette per la sorpresa e per il profondo piacere. Accarezzò Blaine con una mano e gli diede un bacio di incoraggiamento. “Di più, per favore.” Blaine aggiunse un secondo dito lubrificato. Lasciò che Kurt si abituasse alla sensazione prima di pompare leggermente. I suoni che Kurt emetteva erano abbastanza per far riversare il pesante carico che Blaine stava cercando dolorosamente di trattenere.  
“Signore? Posso…”  
“Si.”  
“Non sai neanche cosa stavo per chiedere.”  
Kurt respirò e buttò la testa indietro. “Non importa. La risposta è si.”  
Blaine sorrise e rimosse le dita. Sollevò attentamente le gambe di Kurt fino a formare un V e le pressò contro il petto del castano. Poi, senza preavviso, si abbassò finché le sue labbra non furono pressate contro le natiche di Kurt, e la sua lingua non fu calda e aperta mentre leccava la sua apertura.  
“PORCO CAZZO.” Strillò Kurt. “Tu, sporca puttana.” Blaine ghignò e spinse la sua lingua all’interno, in profondità finche non riuscì ad andare più a fondo. Si dimenò e leccò all’interno del sedere di Kurt, lappando e pompando. Questo fece impazzire Kurt. Il suo pugno trovò i ricci di Blaine e li tirò forte, i suoi fianchi si sollevarono per un accesso migliore, ed era la sua bocca adesso a emettere balbettii. “Cazzo, cazzo, mi farai venire ancora. Puttana. Così bravo, così così così fottutamente bravo.” La mani di Blaine si pressarono contro le cosce di Kurt, aprendole maggiormente, prima di scivolare verso il basso e afferrare le sue natiche. La sua bocca stava mormorando contro di lui, spalmando la sua saliva e il lubrificante contro la sua carne. Ora che suo marito era bagnato, si sollevò e posizionò un cuscino sotto i suoi fianchi. Esalò un ‘ti amo’ mente si lubrificava l’erezione. Poteva vedere gli occhi di Kurt pieni di lussuria in allerta mentre lo guardavano. Blaine era dolorante. Pressò brevemente la sua punta contro l’apertura di Kurt per poi spingercisi dentro. In un unico lento movimento _prese_ il sedere di Kurt. E Kurt grugnì. Grugnì profondamente dalla sua gola. “Blaine…”  
Blaine non poteva muoversi. Era immerso nel suo Dominatore ed era così vicino. Sapeva che non ci avrebbe messo molto perchè il sedere di Kurt era così stretto, così caldo, così fottutamente fantastico. La voce di Kurt lo risvegliò. “Fottimi. Ne ho bisogno forte. Ne ho bisogno ora.”  
Blaine si mosse. Scivolò fuori per poi respingersi dentro una volta. Strizzò gli occhi muovendo il suo pene. Era _davvero_ al limite. “Oh Dio. Oh Dio.”  
Kurt si sedette e tirò nuovamente i capelli di Blaine. “Ho detto fottimi.” I suoi occhi erano insistenti e di un blu scuro. Blaine si mosse ancora, questa volta trovando un ritmo, mentre Kurt lo teneva per i capelli. Fece uscire nuovamente la sua erezione per poi strizzarla nell’apertura di Kurt. Le sue spinte divennero più forti mentre il suo bisogno cresceva. Il suo pugno scivolò attorno all’erezione del castano e tirò, masturbandolo a ritmo delle sue spinte. “Oh cazzo. Sono così vicino. Signore, per favore, il tuo culo è così bello e io… Non posso… Per favore, amore mio. Oh Dio.”  
La mano di Blaine, insieme ai suoi fianchi che si muovevano velocemente, fecero riversare Kurt sulla sua mano. E non appena venne sussurrò. “Vieni per me. Tutto per me.”  
Blaine non aspettò che Kurt finisse la frase. Non appena sentì la parola _vieni_ e non appena sentì il seme caldo di suo marito sulla sua mano, non poté semplicemente più controllare gli spasmi che si impadronirono del suo corpo. Venne e venne violentemente dentro Kurt. Blaine urlò in preda ad un’urgente e disperata lussuria. Pressò la sua faccia contro il ginocchio di Kurt e singhiozzò contro di esso. “CAZZO.”  
Kurt si sentiva così pesante, ma si mosse per afferrare il moro per il collo e tirarlo verso il basso. Non aveva l’energia o l’ossigeno per baciarlo, ma si strinse a lui, mentre continuava a venire contro di lui. Il corpo di Blaine tremava e veniva scosso, mentre piangeva. “Signore…”  
“Shhh. Sei al sicuro. Sei bellissimo. Ti amo così tanto.”  
Blaine si voltò verso la gola di Kurt e si raggomitolò contro il suo corpo sudato. Singhiozzò per le troppe emozioni, per quanto Kurt lo amava, per quanto lui amasse Kurt, e per tutte le pressioni che finalmente aveva potuto rilasciare. La mano di Kurt si strofinò sulla schiena di Blaine per tranquillizzarlo. “Il mio bellissimo perfetto ragazzo.”  
Le parole di Kurt fecero piangere Blaine più forte mentre circondava il petto del suo Dominatore con il braccio. “Ti amo così tanto. Così tanto che non posso descriverlo.”  
“Non hai bisogno di descriverlo perchè lo so.”  
Blaine mosse la testa in modo da poterlo guardare da sotto le ciglia umide. “La negazione dell’orgasmo è la mia cosa preferita di sempre, perchè quando finalmente mi è permesso venire è stupendo. Grazie per avermelo permesso oggi. Non so se sarei riuscito ad aspettare altri due giorni.”  
“Avresti potuto, piccolo. Lo so. Ma sono felice di averti dato ciò. Hai lavorato dura per questo.” Baciò i suoi ricci e sorrise contro i meravigliosi occhi assonnati del suo sottomesso. “Ed è stato fottutamente eccitante.” Ghignò.  
“Mmmhmm.” Mormorò Blaine.  
“Riposati, cucciolo, perchè penso che presto ne avrai bisogno un’altro. E questa volta non potrai scegliere come.”  
Blaine sollevò le sue dita contro la bocca di Kurt, chiedendogli silenziosamente di baciarlo. Kurt sorrise e baciò ogni dito amorevolmente mentre guardava il suo sottomesso addormentarsi dolcemente. Era il turno di Kurt di piangere per l’immenso amore che provava per il suo uomo - il suo dolce sottomesso Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6b/05/cc/6b05cca5fe515fe9ddcd1df715d23837.jpg


End file.
